Veela Magic
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Veela!Draco comes into his heritage, and as much as he and Harry can't stand each other, sometimes it just takes a little understanding to see whats hidden beneath the surface.


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 2040

Title: Veela Magic

Note: AU

* * *

The Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Ollivanders: Hornbeam: Write about an important moment for your OTP.

* * *

Hogwarts:

Assignment 1: Photography: Fashion Photography- Task 4: Write about someone perceived as fashionable.

* * *

He saved the world, and still, there was no rest for Harry Potter. Soon after the war ended, Harry moved away to get some alone time that he had begun to crave. He had run away from fame because he needed to have his own life for a change. He would have been fine, had he not suddenly became very ill one night, plagued by nightmares of being shot down by some unknown male, and what felt like heartache at this man's rejection.

Now, after 18 years, Harry had noticed that his nightmares mean something, and the fact that it was causing physical illness gave him an idea to find help. Harry had been camping, somewhere in the heart of the African bushveld, nowhere near anyone or anything, but being a wizard, he just packed his things with a quick spell and shrunk his trunk, Apparating straight to the Burrow.

"Harry!" Ginny cried and almost flung her arms around him. She had missed her best friend and was worried he wouldn't make it to her wedding in a few weeks. But looking at him now, Ginny was worried he might have caught some disease from the Bushveld. Ginny ran to the kitchen to call Mrs Weasley, and by the time, she explained Harry was sick and returned, Harry had collapsed on the floor.

Harry wasn't unconscious for long before he regained consciousness. "What's going on?" Harry asked, looking around to see he was in the Burrow. Ginny looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"You mean you don't remember?" she asked him curiously.

"No, I just remember the pain, and then I woke up here," he said, looking around. "I thought I had left," he added. Ginny nodded. "You did, the wedding is in a week," she replied.

"Oh, well at least I didn't miss it," he joked, causing Ginny to punch his arm. "Ouch!"

Molly came into the room with Ron and Hermione when they heard he was awake.

"Harry, we need to take you to a healer," Hermione insisted when she saw him.

"I feel fine now," he argued, knowing it would be of no use; these women were like mother hens over him.

The healer insisted that Harry was the soulmate of a Veela who had recently come into his heritage. "I can't be," Harry asked.

"Have you had strange mood swings lately?" the healer asked him.

"Yeah, but," Harry replied but was interrupted.

"Have you been feeling ill and having strange dreams about meeting your soulmate?" he continued.

"I wouldn't say soulmate," Harry countered.

"Well, Mr Potter, I suggest you find him or her, and soon, the bond has been triggered and now it requires completing as soon as possible, otherwise the Veela will die," the healer explained.

Harry didn't bother explaining he was gay. It seemed irrelevant.

* * *

Ginny and Neville's wedding was a beautiful affair, and it was intimate and elegant. Harry was moody because the healer had told him he was fated to mate with a mythical creature.

"Speaking as her brother, she can do better," Ron said, making Harry quietly chuckle into his hand. He felt a wave of irrational anger overcome him, and he realised that perhaps the healer was onto something. He managed to contain himself during the wedding, but when it was over, he saw a letter with Hedwig with beautifully calligraphy writing, better than Ginny's wedding invitation of he was being honest with himself.

_Potter,_

_It has come to my attention that you had been chosen as a mate for a Veela, I know you hate me but I need to find out if you are my mate. I triggered my heritage lately, and the healer stated it overlaps with the time of your symptoms. I would rather die, but it would be good to know if you are the one I am looking for. I am expecting to be hearing from you to arrange a meeting._

_Draco Malfoy._

When he saw the letter, he had a fleeting thought. What if it was the git? What if Draco found out while he was at the wedding and that triggered the burst of anger? He shook his head in disbelief. He wrote back, wishing he could shrug it off as dramatics, but something in the back of his mind was telling him he needed to take it seriously.

_Malfoy_

_If this is true, I would rather gouge out my eyes with a spoon, but yeah we can meet and see if your theory is correct._

_Potter_

They arranged a meeting at The Three Broomsticks since neither of them wanted to meet somewhere private, old habits die hard.

Harry saw Malfoy sitting at a booth in the corner, and his skin was white as snow, it seems like his skin had gotten even paler and it seemed to glow. He felt his heart soar, and he gulped when something inside him said: "He is mine."

The fire inside him he saw suddenly reflected from those pale grey eyes and they both instantly knew that they were fated to be.

Harry walked over, not saying a word, and he saw the man's lips moving, but Harry was suddenly so overwhelmed with a sudden lust he couldn't hear Malfoy speak. Draco dressed in stylish black robes with an emerald green lining, and his hair slicked back with gel as usual.

"I... didn't listen to a word of what you just said," Harry admitted. Malfoy's lips curled up in a smirk.

"Hell no," Malfoy said.

"Ah," Harry responded, the lust vanished as soon as Malfoy opened his mouth, and he felt it replaced by annoyance and a hint of worry.

"Oh come on, you know your stylish and gorgeous until you open your mouth," Harry added. Malfoy's face lit up with a grin Harry had never seen before, and Harry felt the worry disappear into a bubble of hope.

"That makes for an excellent partnership," Malfoy muttered sarcastically. Harry could feel there was no menace in his words, and without that, Harry could feel the true meaning. So Harry chuckled at the response, sitting down beside the man in the booth.

"We probably have a lot more in common than you think," Harry said, trying to be logical.

"I doubt that," Malfoy snorted, but Harry could tell he was hopeful they could work something out.

It was mostly quiet while they each had their butterbeer and then Harry jumped. "Let's talk somewhere private, okay?" Harry asked.

"I thought you didn't trust me," Malfoy replied thoughtfully.

"Well, I doubt you are about to kill your soulmate," Harry responded.

"How do you know you are?" Malfoy asked him.

"Really? You're going to pretend you don't feel it?" Harry said, raising his eyebrows at the Slytherin that was getting up from the booth.

Malfoy yawned, and Harry noticed how tired the other man was. "You haven't been sleeping either, have you?" Harry asked, suddenly.

His head jerked as if he was shocked, Harry could notice anything at all. "You could say that," he replied eventually. The two of them went back to Malfoy Manor and were sitting in the lounge talking. It was strange for both of them having a civil conversation, but since their eyes met in The Three Broomsticks, it was apparent they were soulmates.

"Hear me out, I think we should try this out, I mean, if it's going to save your life," Harry said.

"How noble Potter," Malfoy sneered.

"Call me, Harry," he said.

"Well then, Harry," Malfoy said, the first name sounding foreign to both of them. "Fine, but no funny business." Harry chuckled.

"I'll behave if you do," he said with a cheeky wink.

"Since your offering, can we have a nap? I haven't been able to sleep since the transformation," Malfoy asked, his cheeks turning the lightest of pinks. Harry wanted to tease him, but he knew this wasn't the time.

"Given what we've been through, haven't we earned that?" Harry replied instead, following Draco to his bedroom.

When he entered Draco's room, it was not what he had been expecting, although he probably should have. It was stylish and tidy, not an item out of place. Draco's bed had red satin sheets, and his curtains matched the bedding. There was a large rug that looked so soft one would consider having a nap on it. The room also held a dark wooden bookcase in the corner filled with prestigious titles. Lastly, there was a wooden desk with a red chair where it seemed like Draco did his work.

Harry saw a look on Draco's face as he explored the sanctuary with his eyes. "I think I was expecting green," Harry admitted. Draco sighed dramatically.

"You know your eyes are emerald, right?" Draco asked suddenly.

"Yeah…" Harry started, unsure about the reasoning.

"Emerald green is my favourite colour, yes, like Slytherin, but also the colour of your eyes, genius," Draco admitted.

"You like my eyes?" Harry said blinking.

"Oh just shut up, and lay down," he pointed to the left side of the bed. Harry was tempted to argue, but that was his side anyway, so he started removing his robes.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, his eyes wide like Harry was doing something scandalous.

"Relax, darling, just getting comfortable," Harry responded. Draco just nodded, and Harry realised Draco hadn't rebuked him for the nickname. Then as he got under the duvet and sheets, he thought that perhaps Draco liked the nickname but didn't want to admit it.

He took out his wand and placed it on the bedside table. Once he was in bed, he realised that Draco hadn't even moved. His eyes had focused on Harry's every move.

"I don't bite, Draco," he replied when Draco didn't move. The look in Draco's eyes was hungry, and Harry realised that he was trying to compose himself.

"Don't tease," Draco responded, his voice a deep growl. He walked closer slowly, removing his robes and hanging it over the back of the chair. Harry's eyes roamed his soulmates skin, and he didn't even try to hide it. He saw the pale toned body, with the v line drawing his eyes down… it seemed like time slowed down until he saw Draco in bed under the covers next to him.

Draco fell asleep quickly, clearly comforted by the feeling of having his mate close by his side. Harry smiled, and then he cuddled up behind Draco, pressing his body against him, and putting an arm over him. Soon Harry fell into a peaceful sleep as well.

He woke up before Draco, and slipped out of bed without waking him, he left his wand on the bedside table, but when he moved to get his glasses they fell, and he kneeled to get it out from under the bed. He found his glasses, and then he spotted something else he didn't expect.

Draco woke up to see Harry looked at something with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Look what I just found!" Harry exclaimed.

"Is it common sense? Cause we both need that," Draco muttered sarcastically before his face turned stern as he saw the object in Harry's hands.

It was a bunch of newspaper clippings of Harry, and all of them had photos of Draco as a child cut up and pasted together in a collage.

"I was just a child, Harry," Draco replied blushing.

"_You'll remember you belong to me,_" Harry read.

"I belong to you, do I?" Harry was grinning madly and walked over to Draco very slowly. Draco wasn't expecting what came next. Harry leaned in and kissed him. The kiss was feather-light and fleeting, but it held so much emotion.

"It used to be a way of relaxing me," Draco admitted. "I always secretly wanted you, and was jealous I couldn't have you."

The level of honestly at that moment surprised them both. It seemed like after all this time, all the two men needed was the bond to be triggered for them to understand one another.

"I think I should keep this," Harry said grinning cheekily at Draco.

"You wouldn't dare," he replied, trying to grab the offensive page back from his mate.

"Try me," Harry responded.


End file.
